Steal Some Covers, Share Some Skin
by Destiny Lockheart
Summary: Kurogane and Fai are once again forced to share a bed together. Kurogane's worried about Fai's health, but the blonde would much rather play. KuroganeFai


Kurogane's eyebrow twitched as he surveyed the latest sleeping arrangements. They had been fortunate enough to get two rooms; however, one had two beds and the other only had one. The kids and the pork bun took the room with two beds, which Kurogane thought was pointless since only Sakura would be sleeping, and Syaoran would stay up all night watching over her. Naturally, Fai had instantly agreed to the arrangement and said he thought it was a wonderful idea because it would give "mommy and daddy some alone time." The mage had bid the children and Mokona good night before he unceremoniously shoved Kurogane into the room they would be sharing. At least the bed was big enough to fit two people, if not comfortably than at least not so they would have to be up against each other all night long.

"Looks cozy, eh, Kuro-sama?" Fai asked, leaning against his arm. The man was warm, and his coat was soft against Kurogane's bare arm. He grunted and shrugged the man off, nerves in his arm pricking his skin with tiny knives at the loss of contact. He ignored the tingling and tossed his cloak over the chair at the lone "desk."

"Let's just get changed and go to sleep," he said gruffly. Fai shrugged and smiled enigmatically at him, but he tossed his fluffy coats on the armchair before flopping down onto the bed. "And you had better go right to sleep. We need to find the feather and move on as soon as possible."

He yanked the blanket out from underneath the blonde which was surprisingly easy considering how light the man was; however, he didn't think it was supposed to be that easy. His original plan had been to take one blanket for himself and give the lanky blonde the other one. Unfortunately, there was only one blanket. "Damn it."

"You know, Kuro-chan, this bed is rather comfortable." The man had sat back up and was in the process of changing his clothes into the loose fitting pajamas of this world that they had bought with their other clothes of this world right before checking into the hotel. Kurogane couldn't see why they should bother buying pajamas, but Fai had insisted, had convinced the children it was really for the best, and the white pork bun had joined them in pestering him until he caved. He had compensated by only buying himself pants which he was currently changing into. Fai glanced seductively over his shoulder, holding his shirt in his hands. "We could-"

"No." He said sternly before the blonde got any more ideas. "I need sleep. You need sleep." He pulled his own shirt off as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "You've gotten thinner." Fai seemed to pout as he pulled the shirt over his head, presumably to cover the thinness Kurogane had commented on. "We have no idea what this world is going to be like. Get some rest. And make sure you eat a big breakfast in the morning."

For a moment he thought he might have hurt the blonde's feelings or else really angered him by opting to look out for his health instead of having sex with him since he just stared solemnly at the curtained window with one leg pulled close to his chest. "Alright. Night then, Kuro-tan!" and the man flopped face down onto the bed. "Just remember to put some of that blanket over me," or at least that's what his brain translated from the muffled sounds that came from the pillow.

With a sigh, Kurogane arranged half the blanket over the bundle beside him before pulling the other half over himself. Despite everything else, they never had to share a blanket before, and Kurogane was just a bit apprehensive about the entire situation. He glanced over at Fai after settling himself in. The man was breathing deeply and evenly; Kurogane had known he was more tired than he had been letting on. He was already sound asleep, blonde locks gently swaying from his breath. Kurogane reached over and grabbed a few strands, rolling them between two fingers. The blonde needed a haircut. Maybe if this world was not dangerous, they could take the time to do that before they moved onto the next world.

He rolled over to his side facing away from the mage, no sense in seeing a distraction when he would be sensing it all night long, and he turned the light off so he could try to get some sleep of his own.

Within a few hours, he woke up freezing cold. Before he was fully awake, he reached over his shoulder, trying to cover himself before full consciousness returned. He couldn't find it, and he made a few more futile efforts to grab it. He swore and rolled over, trying to discover the source of the problem. Fai had entangled himself entirely in the blanket. With a low growl, Kurogane unwrapped the blonde as gently as he could so as not to wake him. He finally managed to get him undone and pulled his half of the blanket back. "Idiot," he mumbled, but he was already drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

Within half an hour, he woke up cold again. This time the mage was snuggling with the blanket, nuzzling up against it in his sleep. Kurogane pried it out of his arms. "You can have the blanket if you would just snuggle with me, Kuro-tan," Fai mumbled sleepily, but one look at the blue eyes was all Kurogane needed to know the man wanted much more than snuggling.

With a "tch," he snatched the blanket away from the man and covered them both with it again. "Go to sleep," he instructed.

He heard the man sigh then felt him shifting his position. Was it just him, or had the man moved closer? He ignored it and closed his eyes.

The third time he woke up cold, he snatched the blanket entirely off the mage intent on teaching him not to be a blanket hog. He closed his eyes and waited. One breath… two… three…

"Kuro-chi, I'm cold." Light fingers ghosted over his arms, and the blanket was pulled off him. He should have known the blonde was not going to be going back to sleep, and the blanket he had intended on using as a shield if need be was placed at the opposite corner of the bed. "But I bet Kuro-rin is nice and warm," and the blonde was back beside him, straddling him, rubbing his fingers along Kurogane's bare arms and chest.

"No, I'm freezing because somebody kept taking the blanket," he growled in response, but his hands were much friendlier. After gliding over the blonde's hips, they trailed under the man's shirt and up his sides. He frowned and pulled away slightly when he felt the man's ribs underneath his fingertips. "You're far too thin," he accused, and he slipped his hands out from underneath the man's nightshirt.

"It's nothing." Fai leaned down to kiss him feverishly on the lips. For a moment, he just wanted to get lost in the distraction and just let his hands caress that tantalizing skin some more.

"Don't lie to me," he ordered, and he rolled the blonde off of him and back onto the bed.

"I feel perfectly fine, Kuro-chan," and the man was soon snuggling back against him, pulling Kurogane's hands to roam over his cloth-covered body. "Besides, I'm feeling well enough to do this." He started nibbling on the base of Kurogane's neck, mewling as he thrust against the ninja's body. Kurogane allowed his hands to freely caress the man's body. The pajamas he had picked up were fuzzy and soft, though Kurogane quickly decided the man's skin was softer, and he was soon tugging the man's shirt over his head to give him easier access. Fai giggled and gently bit Kurogane's lower lip. "See, Kuro-chi doesn't mind my thinness that much."

The mage hooked one long leg behind his knee and wrapped both arms around his shoulders, and Kurogane growled as Fai rolled them over so that the ninja was on top of him, settled between the man's thighs. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked, lifting himself slightly off the wriggling body.

Fai kissed his collarbone, thin hands tugging impatiently at the waistband of the ninja's pants. "I thought maybe you were finally starting to see things my way."

Kurogane grabbed both of the mage's wandering hands and pinned both of them by the wrist above his head before he got too distracted and unable to stop himself. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?" he asked, running one hand down the man's chest. He swore he felt every rib on the way down. The last thing he needed was something happening to the man that would cause the children to worry.

The blonde arched up into his touch and sighed in contentment. "I'm fine, Kuro-chan, really," and the man strained his neck so he could nip at Kurogane's jaw line. The ninja loosened his grip on the mage's wrist and trailed it down the slim body, getting lost in the sensation of those kitten soft lips at his neck. As soon as his hands were free, he slipped one into Kurogane's dark pants. "But I'll feel a lot better if you would warm me up with your body since you so cruelly took the blanket away from me."

"You took it away from me first," leaning down to capture the blonde's lips in a lingering kiss. He busied himself with removing the blonde's pants and preparing him, all the while enjoying the tasty rewards of his mouth's explorations of the pale skin. He needed to get things ready quickly before the man became too enthusiastic in his stroking and end the evening before it had even begun.

"Do you really enjoy denial that much, Kuro-puppy?" he asked with a light giggle, wrapping his lanky arms around the ninja's shoulders. He gasped and whimpered, digging his fingernails into dark skin as the ninja entered him. Kurogane nuzzled against silky blonde locks, one hand still hooked behind a pale thigh, simply inhaling the fruity sensation of the shampoo the mage had picked up in Outo. "Unh… Kurogane…" He shifted his legs higher around the ninja's waist, and he pulled insistently on Kurogane's free wrist. "_Move_."

How could he resist when the man was begging to be fucked and touched and had even called him by his full name? The man gasped airily in his ear, occasionally giving a small whimper if Kurogane appeared to be getting lax in any of his movements, and it was times like these that Kurogane remembered how much of an attention stealer that Fai really was and how demanding he could be in bed. And really, a person would want to meet all of Fai's demands because the mage was the only person Kurogane knew who could and would turn sex into a living hell if he wasn't getting exactly what he wanted. At least he had the common decency to give as much as he received, and his hands were never idle, stroking along every bit of bare skin they could reach and he always met Kurogane's thrusts with equal force and urgency.

Except that night he appeared to be lacking in both departments, and Kurogane wondered if he was really feeling as alright as he claimed to be. But when he tried to slow things down enough to confront him about his lack of enthusiasm, he was bitten quite roughly on the neck, and he gave up talking to the man until after they were finished. "Kuro-sama." He tenderly kissed the spot where he had bitten him, almost as if it were his apology. Kurogane slid one hand under the man's waist, pulling his hips up against his since the mage was being so unresponsive. "Unh… Kuro-sama…" the man panted heavily into his ear, clinging so tightly to him Kurogane almost felt as if he could not breath. He buried his face in the blonde locks as the man clutched him tighter. He could feel the man's heart beating fiercely against his chest, and he raised one hand to tangle itself in the man's soft hair.

He grunted the man's name as he collapsed on top of him, running his fingers idly through the man's silken locks. "Nyah, Kuro-sama is too good to me," the blonde mumbled, nuzzling against Kurogane. He shifted to grab the blanket, and Fai pouted and whimpered when the ninja's weight left him. "I don't need a blanket if I have Kuro-rin on top of me."

"Good for you, but I'll need the blanket to cover me," he growled, resisting the urge to add "idiot" at the end of the statement. He settled down beside the blonde, throwing one arm over him while pulling the blanket over both of them. "Now go to sleep," he ordered, though it may have been pointless because it looked like the blonde had already gone to sleep. Kurogane raised his other hand and placed the back of it against the man's cheek. He had gotten paler as well. "Bastard," he growled, and he pulled the smaller man closer to him in an effort to warm the shivering frame.


End file.
